Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 18. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level is jam-packed with Jetpack Zombies, as well as some robotic zombies like the Mecha-Football Zombie. Luckily, the player is supplied with Blover and E.M.Peach to use. However, to attack, the player is not offered much firepower. Bonk Choy will only attack one zombie at a time, and is pretty weak in this level, because of the number of zombies that appear. Spikeweed is actually great in this level, as it can deal some damage paired with Infi-nut. Additionally, it cannot be pushed by the Mecha-Football Zombie. Citron is mainly used to deal with the heavy zombies like Robo-Cone Zombie. However, there are also Shield Zombies, so Bonk Choy and Spikeweed should be used to take them down. The player will be given four Power Tiles of the same type. Use these as an advantage, namely using them on Citrons to easily take out some zombies, or taking out robotic zombies. However, the number of Power Tiles will not suffice each lane, so the player will have to compensate for that and choose wisely. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = becomes available. |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. becomes available. |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 3 4 2 5 |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 3 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies :See Far Future - Day 16#Strategies Gallery FF18CN.png|Playing the level |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = ~ : |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty The plants are once again locked. The player is forced to upgrade at least Infi-nut and two more attacking plants given in the level in order to finish off the five Mecha-Football Zombies in the final wave. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |note5 = becomes available. |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. becomes available. |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 |note8 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie12 = 1 3 4 2 5 |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie15 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note15 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie16 = 2 4 3 |note16 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Acquiring the Level 3 Bonk Choy from the star rewards before playing this mode is a must. Try to also have either Snapdragon or Citron upgraded to Level 3 or both to Level 2. *The plants are locked, so the strategy should be just as same as in Normal mode, but now place Power Tiles under plants that you feel like it is the strongest, or more likely, the one that is the most upgraded. Gallery FF18CH1.png|Playing the level Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 18 Special Delivery 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 18天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Produce at least 6000 sun - Far Future Day 18 (Ep.133)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version)